This invention relates to an electronic clinical thermometer and, more particularly, to a predicting-type electronic clinical thermometer in which a displayed temperature reading rapidly attains an equilibrium temperature even before temperature is sensed in real time.
The advantage of an electronic clinical thermometer which predicts temperature that will be attained at thermal equilibrium is that the equilibrium temperature is displayed at an early stage during the course of measurement. In an electronic clinical thermometer of this type, the early display of temperature is expected to follow a gradient curve and a predicted value of equilibrium temperature is determined on the bais of the sensed temperature. This difference value shall be referred to as an "add-on value hereinafter. However, when the detected temperature describes an expected curve, the equilibrium temperature cannot be predicted or the reliability of the prediction declines significantly. Though it may be contemplated when such a temperature rise curve is detected, there is very little probalility of success even if re-measurement is effected, and the reliability of the prediction is low even if the re-measurement is successful.